


White Wedding

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chases, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Neal's art, Parties, Surprises, Weddings, parks, team fic, tiny Threads episode spoiler, wedding presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets invited to Diana’s wedding, where he winds up meeting Christie for the first time. Of course, things can’t be that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> -The story title does not coincide with Billy Idol's song "White Wedding"-that's just a coincidence, and I do not own the song either. I couldn't think of another title for the story, but if someone does, and it works with the story, then I'll be happy to change it. 
> 
> -I do not own White Collar.

The park was set up in a spectacular wedding fashion, as was the standard of El’s gift for designing. Lanterns hung from trees in different colors such as deep sapphire blue, a pale golden yellow, and a beautiful foresty green. The pathway up to where Diana was supposed to be accepting the marriage to Christie was littered with blue rose petals. The seats were actually beautiful benches, that had ivory crawling up the sides and back and feet. It was breathtaking, and though the wedding wasn’t set to take place until dusk-which was a good four hours away. 

(Neal had wondered why it would take place then, but Elizabeth insisted at the party taking place at dusk, as there would be a special surprise, once the two brides were finishing saying their vows.) 

Neal had already complimented Elizabeth multiple times. He and Mozzie were both at the wedding, and though Peter didn’t like Mozzie much, he had to admit that Mozzie had a way of calming down several of the anxious guests, by regailing them with tales about the olden days…or whatever conspiracies he could think of that would impress the guests.   
Neal, himself, was decked in a tux-as was Peter and Jones-and was looking around to find Christie. He’d never actually met her in person. He’d seen her photograph occasionally on Diana’s desk, and she looked quite stunning. The two women were a fantastic match, and he was hoping to tell both Christie and Diana that.

If he could find them-either one of them. 

“Neal,” Peter had finally caught up to him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m trying to find Diana or Christie,” He explained, glancing around the gorgeously lit park. The colors mixed together so perfectly, and the strong smell of lilacs, lavender, and-something else, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it-were wafting in the air. Yet, despite all the fabulous lighting, he couldn’t find either woman whatsoever. “I want to offer my congratulations. And their present.” He added, holding onto the tube that contained the specially made painting. 

Peter glanced down at the drawing, and then narrowed his eyes. Neal rolled his own eyes, and said exasperated, 

“I did the piece myself-it’s an original. June can testify to it, as she was there to help give me ideas.” 

Peter looked momentarily guilty-before being distracted when Elizabeth came to join them, holding a glass of champagne. 

“Hi, hon! Oh, this turned out so well, I think this is my favorite now!” Elizabeth said, beaming as she glanced around the park area. Neal cast her a grin. 

“I think so too, despite that one party where we were chasing after Ghovat.” Neal told her, and she smiled, remembering. 

“Yes, that was an excellent party…what do you think, hon?”

“I’m thinking that-oh, hey, there’s Diana. Diana!” Peter called. Diana had come with Jones, attached to one arm, and Neal was relieved. At least he could could congratulate one…but he still wanted to see Christie. 

“Hey boss…Elizabeth…Neal, you came!” Diana said, excited. 

“Peter called the Marshals, let them know what was going on. Where’s your wife?” Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Neal-it’s bad luck for the two of them to see one another before the wedding!” El said, elbowing him. He winced, having forgotten. 

“Oh, right. I was wanting to give you both your wedding present…”

“A Caffrey drawing? For us?” Diana looked flattered as she took the piece, and then undid the cap and seal. “Amazing,” She breathed as she held it out. The others crowded in close to see, and even Peter had to admit aloud that it was rather stunning. 

The drawing was one of Diana, in her FBI setup-holding a gun out, as though she were pinning down a suspect, crouched and aiming.   
Christie-of which Neal had done out of memory and a photo he’d “borrowed” from Diana’s desk-was standing at Diana’s side, watching with admiration and awe as her soon-to-be wife was in the process of taking out a suspect. 

“Wow, Neal,” Peter said, admiring the artistry. “You went all out on this one, didn’t you?”

“I kind of had too,” Neal said modestly. “I was going to show you both,” He added, frowning. “But I can’t seem to find Christie…”

“I think my mother said she was over in the lounge,” Diana said, rolling it up and tucking it back into the protective tube. She then startled him by wrapping her arms tight around him. He froze, taken by surprise. “Thank you, Neal.” She breathed into his ear, and he awkwardly patted her on the back. He could see Neal and Jones both snickering quietly at him, while El was making an ‘aww!’ face at him. He made a face at them, changing it at once to bright grin when Diana pulled back to see his face again. 

“Your welcome. June should be here soon, she had to drop her daughter off at a friend’s place.” He added, and quickly moved off to find Christie at the lounge before Diana or the others could say anything. 

He didn’t much mind being hugged, it was just that…what with Kate gone, and Alex somewhere out in the world, and Sara dumping him…

He didn’t have many girlfriends, and it seemed that each one he had was cursed to leave him, or be forced to go in some way or another. He wondered if he himself was ever going to manage to get married… 

He sighed, opening the door to the large (borrowed) mansion, and moved towards the lounge. 

Inside, the mansion was brilliantly expensive and exotic. Solid white and black marbel covered the floors, and there was a large circular staircase that led to the second floor, complete with an expensive private elevator centered between both circular staircases. He wasn’t sure who owned the mansion, but whoever they were had rather respectable taste. 

He finally reached the lounge, passing through a hallway that had pictures of people lined against the walls. He knocked on the lounge door, and heard a faint, 

“Come in! Unless your my future wife, and then you have to stay out! There’s that bad luck thing, after all, and I’ll never hear the end of it from my sisters or my mother.” She certainly sounded lovely enough, and Neal cautiously poked his head in-and found that she was being tended too by a couple of rather attractive ladies…but neither of them had the sheer beauty that Christie seemed to radiate, as she boasted a beautiful white dress that had dragonflies all across it. 

“Wow,” Neal said, awed, as he stared at her. She smiled brightly, did a twirl, and asked timidly, 

“Too much?” 

“Just enough,” He reassured her. “I came to let you see your wedding present-Diana already saw it.” He added, as he handed it out to her. She accepted it, and pulled the art out of the protective tube…and gasped. 

At first, he felt alarmed, thinking that she hated it-maybe he shouldn’t have done Diana in her FBI form after all, perhaps it was crossing some sort of line-

And then he staggered at the weight of Christie throwing her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly as she sniffed back tears. 

“Oh, thank you!” She said, wiping away her tears. “Drat, and now my make-up is ruined!” She said, laughing and crying at the same time. She shooed the two girls away who made to come and assist, and both went reluctantly out of the room to give the pair of them some privacy.

“You’re welcome, I didn’t mean to make you cry?” Neal asked, uncertainly, as he handed her a tissue-having stashed several in his pockets, as he knew weddings always made women cry. She accepted it gratefully, and wiped her face, and then said ruefully, 

“You must think me over-emotional. I’m sorry-you’re Neal Caffrey, the famous artist, aren’t you? Diana told me a lot about you, though I never thought I’d get to meet you in person.” Christie said, blowing her nose lightly. 

“Yes, I’m Neal. I didn’t know that Diana told you about me, though. What all has she said? Good things, I hope.” Neal said teasingly, and Christie gave a watery laugh. 

“Good things…bad things…frustrating things. She told me about the cases you two did together, about how she pretended to be your girlfriend once…that one was hilarious,” She said, beaming at him. 

Neal grinned. 

“Yeah, I had fun on that case too. Though, admittedly, I was a little disappointed when Diana didn’t find me even a little bit of a turn on,” He said, sighing in mock remorse. She laughed, this time without tears, and said brightly, 

“Well, I know that Diana meant to ask you before, but would you mind being my best man? I feel as though I’ve known you as long as she has, and I don’t really have a lot of male friends…” 

Neal didn’t have a chance to answer. 

As he opened is mouth, the door busted inwards, and for one bewildering moment, he thought that it was just someone that had the wrong room. But this wasn’t a hotel, and the three men that had busted into the room were wearing masks and carrying guns.

Christie turned pale, and Neal quickly grasped her arm to keep her steady. He put his hand into his pocket casually (he really hated the fact that he had a lot of practice in doing this lately) and pressed speed-dial, knowing that it would get Peter’s attention if he called while he was at the wedding. 

He just hoped the gunmen wouldn’t think to take their phones. 

“You’re coming with us,” The biggest gunman of the three stepped forward, aiming the gun at Christie, but Neal put her slightly behind him. 

“You’re not taking her-not without me,” He said, and the three looked at one another. One of them almost looked like he was smirking, and he cast a glance at Christie who was starting to shake. 

“Neal…no, you don’t have too,” Christie began to protest. 

“I’ve already seen them. If they want to get out quiet, without any sort of police catching wind of what’s going on, they’ll have to take me.” Neal pointed out grimly. 

“Smart thinking,” The lead gunman drawled. Neal wondered what they wanted with Christie-true, she was about to be married to an FBI agent that had worked in DC for a time, but…Neal winced when one of the gunman grabbed him, and the apparent leader of the group grabbed Christie, who yelped in surprise at the unexpected force. “Now…walk. And if either of you true anything-well, I’m sure you won’t, as you want to still be alive to be able to get married, right?” He asked Christie pleasantly, and she paled. 

Neal sighed, thinking that only this could happen on a supposedly normal day. 

~WC~

Peter wasn’t sure when he’d started feeling worried for Neal during the wedding event. Diana obviously picked up on it, though, and pulled him along to get some champange. 

“Something wrong, boss?” Diana asked, in an undertone. 

“I don’t-” He began to say, when his phone rang. He took it out, saw it was Neal, and hit speakerphone-not sure why he did that, but feeling that he had too. 

And what he heard made his blood run cold, even as Diana seemed momentarily frozen. 

“You’re coming with us.” The man’s voice was unfamiliar, cold-harsh. Then a familiar voice, 

“You’re not taking her-not without me,” Neal. Peter felt his breath catch in his throat, even as Diana was waving frantically at June. Mozzie had strayed over with El, asking Peter, 

“Hey, Suit, do you think this champagne might be-” 

Shushing the conman; Peter leaned in closer to listen-aware that Diana, Jones, Mozzie, and El were doing the same. 

“Neal…no, you don’t have too,” A woman’s unfamiliar pleading voice came over the phone, and Diana breathed out sharply, alarmed, 

“That’s Christie!”

“So help me, Neal, if this is some kind of prank, you’re going to be in paperwork for a year.” Peter said, feeling fear and alarm trickle through him. 

“I’ve already seen them. If they want to get out quiet, without any sort of police catching wind of what’s going on, they’ll have to take me.” Neal’s response was grim and matter of fact, and Peter glanced at Diana and Jones, both had picked up on it. 

“Smart thinking,” The guy that had spoken earlier had said. “Now…walk. And if either of you true anything-well, I’m sure you won’t, as you want to still be alive to be able to get married, right?”

Peter turned to Jones, 

“Are we tracing this call?” 

“On it,” Jones said, moving hastily towards the van that was parked outside. They’d only taken the van as a means of an emergency vehicle, as Jones’s car was dead in the water at the moment. Diana was trembling slightly-from rage or fear or both, Peter didn’t know-and El quickly got her some cold water. She drank it a little, before turning to Peter. 

“Why? Why take Christie? She’s not an FBI agent, unless they’re information got wrong. And they’re not there for Neal…at least, they better not be, as he’s Christie’s best man.”   
Diana said grimly. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out,” Peter said quietly, glancing around. “Mozzie-can you kepe the guests entertained? We’ve got less than three hours to get Diana’s future wife back, along with Neal. Elizabeth-”

“I’ll help Mozzie,” El said, squeazing his arm in a comforting fashion, casting Diana a worried look. “Don’t worry hun…you’ll solve this. You always do.”

Great. There was the pressure. 

Diana’s phone rang. She quickly answered it, and then put it on speakerphone. Peter caught part of what Jones was saying. 

“-the trace now. Peter still there?”

“I just ordered Mozzie and El to keep the guests entertained. Diana and I were waiting to see where Neal and Christie are.” Peter told Jones, who quickly responded. 

“They appear to be moving towards Riverside Park,”

June chose that moment to show up, but thankfully Mozzie quickly grabbed her attention, even as Peter and Diana were rushing out of the party, and towards the parking area for all the vehicles. 

Diana climbed behind the large jeep that she and Christie had drove here in, and Peter climbed in the other side. On his phone, Neal was speaking again, trying to calm Christie. 

“Don’t worry. We’ve got Peter and Diana coming after us. You won’t miss your wedding.” Neal’s voice was sure and anxious at the same time, and Peter couldn’t help but marvel at his ‘ladies man’ persona. 

“You’re the only one that was with me. I sent my bridesmaids out. How?” Christie asked, and it sounded as though she were blowing her nose for a bit. Peter saw Diana’s grip on the steering wheel tighten, and noticed that they were going 80 down the road. 

Then Christie gasped over the phone, and Neal said quickly, 

“Shush…it’ll be fine. I promise. Just…just keep on…being calm? Please, don’t cry, you’ll ruin your make-up again.” Neal said, anxiously. 

Christie gave a little hysterical laugh, and Peter glanced at Diana-she looked tense and furious, though also oddly calm. He hoped she was doing alright. 

“I was always wanting to go on a case with Diana and her team. I had thought it was fun-chasing down criminals and going undercover. I’m a sucker for a good spy movie,” Christie said in a shaky tone. 

Jones spoke then, sounding serious. 

“Hey, boss,” He said, on Diana’s phone. “They’re at the Riverside Park now.”

“Okay-out.” The bad guy seemed to speak again over Peter’s phone, and Diana stepped on it, and they went from 80 to 95. Peter gripped his door handle hard, as they swerved around corners, avoiding traffic, and finally-came to a halt at the Riverside Park. 

“Where?” Diana asked Jones sharply. 

Over the phone, Peter could see nothing but trees and grass and the river nearby. It was a beautiful evening, with a light breeze, and there were children laughing nearby on the park swings with their parents keeping watch.

“-future wife cost us a lot of problems, back in DC.” Peter caught a snippet of the conversation as they were rushing through the park, glancing around for any sign of Neal or Christie…there!

“Diana!” Peter shouted, and Diana turned towards where he was watching them, and saw them. 

And then, just as Jones relayed where Neal and Christie were-gunfire split the air.

~WC~

Later, after the wedding was over and done with, Peter would be talking to Neal, Mozzie, and El in his kitchen, saying that the entire events had led up to Neal’s art of Diana and Christie-with Diana squatted down, aiming her gun at the suspects, even as Christie was standing behind her. Neal was over with Peter, and the three gunmen that had kidnapped them were dead on the ground. 

“We’re going to have to call this in. Smart thinking, calling me on speeddial, Neal.” Peter said, as they were standing over the bodies. And just as he finished speaking to Neal, the pair of them had looked over-to see what looked like a replica of Neal’s art, staring them smack in the face. 

Diana was aiming at the suspects, glaring at them and looking protective and fierce, even as she held her gun tightly in hand, with Christie protectively behind her, staring at her in awe and wonder and not a little fear. 

Neal looked stunned at the scene before them, even as Peter glanced at him sideways. 

“Are you becoming a psychic artist?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, and that broke Neal’s spell. He shook his head once, before glancing at Peter and saying, 

“You know…they were saying they were going to kill us. They really wanted to just kill Christie, but…”

“But they screwed up.” Peter finished. “Which is good on our part.. Hey look-think it’s bad luck?” He asked, nodding to Christie and Diana, who were now looking at one another, and then-

Diana stepped forward, grabbed Christie, and pressed her into a steamy kiss that made both men blush and quickly look away.

“If it is,” Neal said, studying the pair. “Then at least they’ve got enough friends to help them through it.”

Peter couldn’t help but agree.

~WC~

“Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” They were finally at the alter. Diana stared into Christie’s eyes, seeing the beauty and strength and love, and though there was still a part of her that couldn’t believe she was getting married, she smiled. 

“I do.”

“I do.” Christie echoed a moment later. The pair kissed-it felt like heaven, it felt perfect and right....

And then, as they broke apart and the sun had set…

A brilliant shower of fireworks lit the air like the forth of july. 

~WC~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos, Comments, and Questions much appreciated!


End file.
